


we got that power

by softwrinkles



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwrinkles/pseuds/softwrinkles
Summary: Hun who sat beside him just laughed softly while ruffling Jaehyun's long hair, Jaehyun always looked cute when he was enthusiastic.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 8





	1. beach

"Dongsung, your plant!"

Dongsung who was compiling a puzzle immediately ran to the park, he found Hweseung there. Hweseung looked at the plant with concern, Dongsung came closer and was surprised to see the plant withered.

"Looks like we have too many missions, for your plants to wither like this.."

Dongsung's lips trembled, he finally burst into tears. All members immediately walked out of the dorm in panic hearing Dongsung's cries.

"Dongsungie, what's wrong?!"

Jaehyun was the first to run, he went straight to Dongsung. The younger one said nothing, Dongsung immediately hugged Jaehyun and cried. Jaehyun looked at Hweseung, asking for an explanation.

Hweseung's index finger pointed at the withering Dongsung plant, making Jaehyun gasp. The plant looked pathetic, as if it had no life.

"Shh, don't cry. The plant is still alive, let's save him." Dongsung looked at Jaehyun expectantly, then wiped his tears. Jaehyun smiled softly and patted Dongsung's head lightly.

"How do you do it, Jaehyun?" Hun asked confused, he squatted near Dongsung's plant. "This plant is almost dead, it's just a matter of time for us to bury it."

Seunghyub hit Hun's arm lightly, reminding the younger one. “Don't be like that, poor Dongsung. That plant might mean something to Dongsung. "

Seunghyub and Hun argue about whether or not the plant dies, while Jaehyun, Hweseung, and Dongsung try to bring Dongsung's plant back to life.

“Hweseung, move this plant to a new pot. Dongsung, fill that pot with fresh soil. I'll water it later. "

Hweseung moved the plant with his telekinesis power, making Jaehyun put his hands on his hips and annoyed. “Hweseung, you have to move it gently. Don't use your strength."

Hweseung rolled his eyes lazily, he placed the plant carefully. "Aren't you going to use your strength when watering those plants too, hyung?"

"Do you want to test whether the pH of the water is neutral or not?"

"Just flush with sulfuric acid as well." Hweseung sneered, Seunghyub twitched his ear slowly. Hweseung sighed in pain, he glared at Seunghyub.

"You crazy brat, you are the one I will flush with sulfuric acid later." Jaehyun said annoyed, Hun rubbed his back slowly so that the young man who controlling the water would not flood their place.

"Hyung, I've replaced the land with a new one."

"Ah, alright!" Jaehyun sat in front of the plant, concentrating on watering the tiny plant. Before long, Dongsung's plants were looking fresh again. Dongsung shrieked happily, he hugged Jaehyun.

"Thank you, Jaehyunie hyung!"

\---

"We have another mission this time, five days."

Seunghyub sent mission data to each of the members, everyone started reading and shouting happily. Seunghyub just chuckled, his friends were really loud.

“Near the beach?! Then we are going for a vacation too? Yeay!"

Jaehyun's eyes are sparkling, it means he can train his strength there. Hun who sat beside him just laughed softly while ruffling Jaehyun's long hair, Jaehyun always looked cute when he was enthusiastic.

"Apart from traveling, we also get benefits. Jaehyun and Hun can train their strength. ” Seunghyub said while leaning back and sipping the coffee he was drinking, his cheekbones lifted. "I hope the mission this time is not dangerous."

“What do you know from this mission, hyung? It feels really strange to be hijacked near the beach like this." Hun was curious, Seunghyub tried to remember.

"Our enemy this time is weak against some types of liquids."

"The fuck??" Hun frowned in confusion, Jaehyun patted Hun's mouth lightly. “Thank you for reminding me, Jaehyunie. So why does he live near the beach?? "

"I don't know either, let's just do it first. By the way,” Seunghyub's gaze shifted to Jaehyun, the younger one stared at him in confusion. “You'll love that place, Jaehyunie. I heard there are lots of dogs. "

"Including puppies?!"

"Eoh, right."

It's really the perfect place for Jaehyun.

"HUN, LET'S PACK UP!" Jaehyun screamed while jogging to his room, Hun laughed and followed him to the room. Seunghyub shook his head, understanding their attitude.

\---

“Hyung! The sea is so clear! "

Dongsung pointed at the ocean with enthusiasm, Hweseung himself still admired the place that would become their battlefield. Jaehyun grimaced, imagining their future fight. Hun has trained his strength first, Seunghyub is watching them all.

"Jaehyunie hyung, you didn't train your power?" Asked Hweseung while wearing a sun block, getting ready to play for a long time. Dongsung requested and shared it with Jaehyun.

"I will train it."

Jaehyun walked towards the shore, he was standing next to Hun. The water near Hun turned to ice, Jaehyun pouted. "Hunie, you really don't spare a place for me."

"Go all the way there."

Jaehyun chuckled annoyed, he finally headed to the middle of the sea. Jaehyun knew Seunghyub was watching them all, so he wasn't too worried if he sank to the bottom of the sea, for example.

The water followed Jaehyun's hand movements, the young man was also very calm when controlling his strength. Hweseung and Dongsung even stopped their game just to see Jaehyun who was controlling the water.

Jaehyun is really charming, he takes all the attention around him quickly.

"Beautiful.." Hun muttered, never failing to feel amazed at the water element. Huns are also one of them, although in the form of ice.

Suddenly an idea crossed Jaehyun's head, he ran to the beach. When he almost arrived, Jaehyun's foot tripped over a rock. Hun immediately made an ice pack in shock.

“Don't run around! Luckily you didn't hit your head on the rock." Jaehyun just grimaced, between pain and embarrassment. Hun helped him to his feet, then cleaned the dirty parts of Jaehyun's body.

Jaehyun smiled a little, he kissed Hun's cheek as a symbol of gratitude. Seunghyub snorted from a distance, Jaehyun and Hun really can't be separated even if it's only ten minutes.

"Enough making out, lovebirds."

"Seunghyubie hyung is not cool."

Those insolent kids, they’re lucky that Seunghyub hasn't just baked them yet.

**TBC**


	2. puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found a cute little puppy, in bad condition

"Jaehyun, accompany me to the supermarket."

"Okay!"

Seunghyub chuckled, hugging Jaehyun. The younger one laughed softly, writhing as he felt his movements were blocked. Seunghyub stopped hugging Jaehyun, he held the hand of his favorite brother.

"Hyung, can I raise a puppy?"

“Just do it, I won't stop you. Take care of your pets." Seunghyub answered confidently, Jaehyun's eyes sparkling. The young man really wanted to have a pet.

"..Woof."

"Ehh? Hyung, did you hear?" Jaehyun asked Seunghyub, the older one nodded. The two of them could clearly hear the sound of a nearby dog barking.

A loud thud made Jaehyun jump, he went to the source of the sound. Seunghyub followed him, keeping Jaehyun so the young man was safe.

They came to a narrow street, there was a crowd there. Jaehyun quietly approached slowly, his breath caught. Seunghyub was just as surprised as Jaehyun.

This bunch of crazy laughing people was beating up a puppy, they didn't seem to have any mercy at all.

Jaehyun's hands clenched until his knuckles turned white, he broke through the crowd without feeling afraid. His eyes fixed on the mad crowd, Jaehyun and Seunghyub stood in front of the puppy.

"Stop it."

"Who are you?! This is our territory! Don't disturb our fun, go away!”

Jaehyun hates people who are arrogant, it feels like he wants to bring out his strength here. Seunghyub came forward, the older one looked calm and not explosive. In contrast to Seunghyub who is exerting his strength.

“Don't you have any shame? Torturing such a small puppy, what did the puppy do to you?" Jaehyun asked softly, he crouched down and carried the puppy. His reddish brown fur now looks shabby due to dirt and wounds.

“Just go away! You bitch!"

Without thinking, Seunghyub choked the person in front of him. “Say that one more time to my brother, I'll beat you to death. Give it a try, I might send you to hell right now."

“Hyung, there's no need to be like that. The others might be looking for us, let's hurry and buy some snacks and other food.” Jaehyun tugged at the hem of the shirt Seunghyub was wearing, trying to stop Seunghyub before the older ones went further.

"No way, I will not stop until this person and his trash friends get out of their way!"

"But I'm hungry, hyung." Jaehyun whined, begging and wear puppy eyes to Seunghyub. The leader sighed softly, removing his hand from the person's neck.

“Alright, let's go to the supermarket! We buy as many snacks as possible! "

Lee Seunghyub is really scary.

\---

"Jaehyun hyung, whose dog did you bring?"

"This? This is my dog! Princess Deokbae!” The Shiba Inu puppy was barking happily, returning Jaehyun's call. Jaehyun shrieked exasperatedly, he kissed Deokbae's head and stroked her affectionately.

"Ah, I'll be ignored again."

“Hun, you're not jealous of Deokbae, are you? If so, you're crazy."

"Yes, hyung. I'm crazy, I'm jealous of a dog." Hweseung on his hips heard Seunghyub and Hun's conversation, he pinched Hun's arm lightly.

"You often play with Romang too, but Jaehyunie hyung never complains."

Hun felt slapped when he heard Hweseung's words.

Jaehyun and Seunghyub decided to adopt Deokbae, they were worried that the little dog would be beaten up like that.

Deokbae now looks very cute, Jaehyun has washed and cleaned the wounds on her body. Jaehyun also dressed Deokbae by tying his scarf around Deokbae's neck.

"Eung, Princess Deokbae is so cute!"

"Jaehyun, pay attention to me!" Hun whined, he hugged Jaehyun and glared at Deokbae who only whimpered softly. Jaehyun twitched Hun's ear, making the young man groan in pain.

"Don't look at Deokbae like that!"

Jaehyun kissed Hun on the cheek, then looked back at Deokbae. The young man who had the element of ice beside him could only pout, Hun can go crazy at this rate.

"Jaehyuuun!"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes lazily, he kissed Hun's lips and looked back at Deokbae. Hun grinned, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's waist.

"Thanks, puppy."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRINCESS DEOKBAE, I'M SO SORRY T.T

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back again with this superpowers!au


End file.
